Sanjay's birthday blast
by Sexy pet777
Summary: it's Sanjay's birthday, and Ava and Shivers want to make it the best birthday ever. So they force him to celebrate, but will it be as good as they want it to be? Find out! Btw, I have a very important question at the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

This contains Sanjay x Ava. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The sky was blusish black. Orange and white streaks covered some of the sky as the sun rose, bringing the light of day back.

Sanjay slept peacfully in his bed. The only peace he had. He snored as drool dripped down from his mouth. His black hair was spikey and messy. The covers on hs bed were everywhere and he had his butt lifted in the air as he slept.

"Mmmmph." He mummbled. "No... n-no. Stay away... please... get away... Ava..." Knock knock. "AHHHHH!"

Sanjay scrambled to sit up. He grumbled and glared around his room. He had circles under his eyes. He looked at his clock to find that it was 7:00 in the morning. Knock knock. Sanjay growled. "What?" He yelled. "Who is it?" "A-Ava." Sanjay frowned even more. "Come in." He mummbled. No answer. Sanjay began to get pissed off. "COME IN GOD DAMMIT!"

Ava slowly opened the door. She giggled nervously. "He he... hi," "What the hell do you want?" Ava looked down on the ground. "Well... me and Shivers just wanted to say..." Suddenly, Shivers jumped in. He had a party hat on and he threw confetti everywhere in Sanjay's room. "Happy happy birthday!" Shivers sang out as he continued to throw confetti. "It's your birthday that is ture! Happy happy birthday, you're turning 22. Happy happy birthday, we have something to say! Happy happy birthday, happy birthday Sanjay!"

Shivers smiled. His smile quickly faded as he relized Sanjay kept a strait face the whole time. Shivers giggled nervously. "Uh... happy birthday Sanjay." "Shivers." "Yeah?" "If you don't get all this confetti out of my room in five minute, I'm gonna eat you alive and choke you with your large intestine." Shivers screamed and hid behind Ava.

"Sanjay!" She snapped. "What do you guys want?" "Well." Ava said. "We just wanted to say happy birthday." Sanjay snorted. "Nice." He said. "Now get out." He covered his head with the covers. Ava yanked them back. Sanjay glared at her. "Will you just be happy for once?"

Since Ava began to live with Sanjay after he had kidnapped her, he still was never happy about anything. Even when Ava let Shivers live with them when Sanjay had once threatened to kill him. She would protect him. Sanjay would hurt anybody but Ava, and she slightly felt safe with him. But this was getting annoying. He had to celebrate something.

"You are not going to be a stiff all day." Ava said. "You are going to celebrate your birthday." Sanjay sneered at her. "`And what will you do if I don't?" "I'll tell Sunil about the adventures we do." Sanjay's ear went down and he slghtly snarled at her. He knew Sunil knew about some of the adventure he, Shivers and Ava had, but he didn't know about the life threatening ones.

Sanjay had never really smiled or laughed after... welll... after the accident. His heart became dark and cold. Did he really have a choice?

He got up and glared right down at Ava. "Fine." He scolded. "I'll celebrate my damn birthday." Ava smiled and squeled like a fangirl. "This is so exciting!" She cheered. "I have a list on all the things we'll do today." She held a very long list in her paws. Sanjay glared at the long list. His eyes wide, but he was still glaring at it.

Ava smiled and ran out the room. Shiers smiled. He turned and nearly screamed when Sanjay was right in front of him. Sanjay grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up slightly. "Why is there still confetti in my room?" Shivers squeled in fear and quickly began to clean up. Sanjay smirked and walked out nof his room.

* * *

This story contains SanjayxAva.

Btw, the pets grow in human years. hope ya like it. :)

I've been pretty depresed lately cause my ex boyfriend keeps bulling me. I tell the teachers, but they don't do anything. I tell my friends, but they tell me to suck it up. I don't know what to do. if any of you know what I can do, please tell me. :'(


	2. Chapter 2

We're back. and my buling probelm has gotten better. please enjoy. :)

* * *

"Come on Sanjay!" "No. I'm not doing this."

Ava and Shivers were tyring to get Sanjay to go inside pizza fun world. Sanjay hated that place, if you didn't notice. It was too childish and messy... who would ever take their children to that dump? "I'm not going." He said firmly. "And that is final." "Come on, you emo!" Shivers shouted. He quickly covered his mouth as Sanjay whipped around to face him.

The black half demon half weasel went right up in Shivers' face. "I Am, a demon. Not an emo." "Well then you're a vampire." "That's it you little!" Sanjay made his extreamly sharp claws come out. His razor sharp fangs showed as he snarled. He lifted Shivers up and was about to slice his throat open, until Ava got between them. "Cut it out you two!" She said, holding his paw back. "Plus you're scaring a kid."

Sanjay looked to see a mom and her child. They were staring at him in shock. Sanjay blinked for a few times until he slightly growled at them. The kid began to cry. The mother glared at sanjay and led her child into the arcade. Sanjay huffed. He threw Shivers down. "You're not my time... or anyone's for that matter." Shivers glared at him. Ava smaked Sanjay in the face. He stared at her in shock and covered up where she hit him. She was glaring at him. "It's rude to be mean to people." Sanjay began to snarl. He claws became sharp again and his fangs were showing.

"How dare you..." He grabbed both of her wrists and growled at her right in her face. Ava smiled and grinned. "You promised you'd never hurt me." She chanted. Sanjay stared into her eyes. Her purple eyes, so clam and peaceful, like pink blossom trees blowing in the wind. Hell. He couldn't hurt her even if he tried. She kept him under control. Sanjay sighed and gently let go of Ava.

"You really abuse that promise." "I try." Ava teased. Sanjay slightly smiled. "And caaaan you feeeel the loooove toniiiight!?"Shivers sang out. Sanjay growled at him as he continued. "And Can you feeeeel the loooooove toniiiiiight..." Shivers was wacked by the backside of his head. Sanjay had hit him.

"Well," Ava said, helping Shivers up and holding his paw. "We can't just wait out here can we? Let's go!" She quickly grabbed Sanjay's paw and she, him, and Shivers ran inside the arcade.

Minutes later.

"Why are we doing this?" The trio were waiting for their tickits for the fun pizza place. "Cause these guys throw the best birthday partys ever!" He said. "You don't know that." Sanjay retorted. "You don't have enough money to get in here. In fact, you don't have any money at all, cause you live out in the streats." "Sanjay!" Ava snapped. "Damn." He muttered to himself.

"Here you go." The lady who gets the people in said. "Now remember, have fun." "Go to hell." "EXUSE ME, WHAT?!" "Just ignore him!" Ava quickly said.

"Oh god please help me." Sanjay mutttered.

What shall happen next? Why is this chapter short? (Cause I was tired)

Will god help Sanjay? What is the pizza place like? Why did Sanjay make a promise? Find out soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**S**"W Are back and my bullying problem has been solved. I took the advice andit worked! :D Now I can wIrite with ****** pride! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Sanjay growled slightly as he and his two friends sat down at a table. The whole place was a mess! Pizza, and other junk food everywhere, ice cream smooshed all over a game, and messy braty kids everywhere. "And people think hell Iis bad." Sanjay murrmered to himself. Ava sighed sadly.

a waitress in an ice cream suit came over. "Hi." She said, all stupid like. "What can I get you?" Sanjay sneered at her. Ava smiled. "It's his birthday." She said. The waitress clapped. "Yay!" She cheered. "Hoorayfor the birthday boy! How old will you be?" "When will your mother die?" Sanjay muttered. The waitress stared at him, mouth dropped open. Ava shook her head. "He doesn't celebrate anything that much." She said. "I SSuggest you can just bring the cake." The waitress nodded and put a birthday hat on Sanjay. Sanjay snarled quietly.

"We'll be right back." She said and walked off.

Ava smiled. "See." She told Sanjay. "This isn't so bad." Ice cream was randomly thrown at Sanjay. Shiveres bursted up laughing... until Sanjay grabbed his arm and began to twist it. Shivers winced in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" "Sanjay,let him go." Sanjay looked at Ava. He shoved Shivers away from his. The orange squirrel rubbed his arm gently.

"Can we go now." Sanjay growled. "No." Ava said firmly. "We are going to celebrate your birthday. Cheer up, this is good for you. You need to be smiling." "I Smile." "No you don't." Sanjay huffed and stared out the window. Ava shook her head.

"Listen," She said. "What makes you... happy?" Sanjay looked at her. He looked back out the window. "Killing." He muttered. "Besides that."

"Blood."

"Besides that."

"Torture."

"No."

"Weapons."

"No."

"World war 1?"

"No."

"Horror movies?"

"No."

"Dead blind orphans being murdered?"

"NO!"

"**THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"**

Sanjay's eyes turned blood red and his claws grew very sharp and his teeth became vicious smaked his paws on the table. No one around them could hear them because it was so loud in the room. Shiveres backed up away from Sanjay while Ava stared him right in the eyes. "Calm, down." She calmly said.

Sanjay took deep breaths. His eyes became that dull gray color again, his clawsbecame normal, and his fangs became his teeth again. He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Think of something... cheerful that makes you happy." Ava said. "Yeah like Ava do..." Before Shivers could finish his sentence, Sanjay gave him a threatening glare and snarl and the squirrel quickly shut up. Sanjay calmed down. "I Like... flowers." He muttered. "See?" Ava said, grinning. "That makes you happy doesn't it?" Sanjay blushed slightly and looked away.

"Happy birthday to you!" A lot of waiters and waitresses came up with a huge cake. Shivers was drooling already. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sanjay, happy birthday to you!" "Blow out the candles." Ava said sweetly. "Yeah!" Shivers exclaimed. "DO it so we can have cake." Sanjay sneered at them and began to wish. His eyes widened a slight bit after he wished. He shut his eyes and snapped his fingers and flames on the candles went out.

the waitores and waitresses blinked, but the slowly clapped. "Yay Sanjay!" Ava cheered and clapped. Shivers grabbed a hunk of the cake and shoved it in his mouth. Sanjay smirked. "Well, now we know if the cake is safe or not." Ava giggled. She cut her and Sanjay a slice and gave him a piece.

Sanjay just stared at it. He never really liked cake. He didn't even like this place, so why was he here?

Sanjay slowly began to eat it. Ava smiled. "I Hope the birthday boy is enjoying his cake." She said teasingly. "Stop talking to me as if I'm a child." Sanjay growled. "Anything for the birthday boy." Ava gently patted him on the head and giggled. "Yeah birthday boy!" Instead of patting him on the head, Shivers smacked him in the back of the head... and he had cake on his hands. Shivers whimped slightly as he relized he had made Sanjay go head first in his cake. He slowly looked at the squirrel and snarled. He lifted up the cake and threw it. Shivers quickly ducked. The cake then hit a random dude. Everything was scilent. "FOOD FIGHT!" The dude said, and a food fight had begun.

Ava whimpered a bit. "Guys we have to..." She stopped when she saw Sanjay pinning Shivers to the ground and punching him. She pushed them apart and grabbed their paws. "Come on you troublsome racoons!" She yelled and ran out the door with them, leaving the resteraunt covered in food from the fight.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about Sanjay's birthday. :D

It's not over ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Hell yeah! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Sanjay and Shivers sneered at each other while they sat on the couch. Ava was gonna give them, the talk. And nobody wantoed Ava to give them, the talk.

"This is all your fault." Shivers snapped. Sanjay growled. "Just shut your mouth." He muttered. "Now boys." Ava said. "We are not going to fight. Now tellme Sanjay, why did you throw the cake at Shivers?" "Because he smaked me Iin the back of the head and my face landed in the cake." Ava noddeed. "Mmm hmmm. Now tell me Shivers, why did you smake him?" "I didn't try to hit him, I was trying to pat him. " "You should know not to touch me at all." Sanjay retorted. "I Was trying to be friendly! But noooooo. You have to be an asshole! You know what, it actually felt good to smake you, cause your so bad tempered!"

"**NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE..."**

Sanjay grabbed Shivers and began to choke him. "BOYS!" The two stared at Ava, She tapped her paw impatiently. Sanjay growled at Shivers and whispered in his ear. "The only reason I don't kill you," He hissed. "Is because she doesn't let me. But I will not hesitate to beat you black and blue. Consider this as your 5,000,000th warning." He pushed him away and got up. Shivers quickly got up and ran over to Ava.

Ava sighed and shook her head. This was a disaster. She can't leave the two boys alone for one second. "We're going back out," She said. "But Shivers is staying here." "THANK YOU!" Shivers hugged her. "I Do not want to be around...Him!" He pointed at Sanjay. Sanjay flicked him off. "See!" Shivers said. "See what I mean. He is evil!"

"Shivers," Ava whispered. "I Want him to be happy. I'm leaving you here so you can invite everyone to help you put up decorations and make a cake." "But he gets pissed off over confetti!" Shivers whispered. "Imagine if his whole house was decorated in party stuff, and with your brother around when their archeneamys... I don't want to be the first persn he kills." "Don't worry." Ava whispered. "I'll go and take him into town and you can stay here and invite everyone and decorate." Shiveres nodded. He thumped up.

Ava walked over to Sanjay. "Come on," She said. "Let's go." "I'm not leaving yet." "Huh?" "I'm not leaving Shivers alone at my house, with all my stuff here." Ava blinked, but she nodded, understanding about Shivers' stealing problem. "But who can we invite to stop Shivers?" There was a momment of scilence. Sanjay shook his head. "No." He said. Ava nodded. "Yes."

"See you guys later!" Vinnie said, waving. He was supposed to watch Shivers. "Bye Vinnie." Ava said and waved. Sanjay just kept his arms crosed. As much as he hated Shivers, he also hated Vinnie. He hated Vinie more than Shivers and Sunil compined!

the two walked off.

Vinnie smiled. "So," He told Shivers."What are we supossed to.. Shivers?"

Meanwhile

Shivers was in Sanjay's room. He scooted his butt all over the floor. "Oh yeah asshole!" Shivers screamed. "Take that Sanjay! I'm in your room! I'm in your room! I'm scooting my butt all over it and you'll never find out! Oh yeah!" He stopped when he saw vinnie looking at him.

Minutes later.

Vinnie and Shivers kept scooting their butts everywhere in Sanjay's room. "Take that Sanjay!" Vinnie said. The two laughed. They sighed. "We should start getting to work." Shivers said. Vinnie nodded. "Yeah." They go up and walked away. "Hey Shivers." Vinnie said. "Sanjay's really smart and he's half demon, so do you think he'll find out what we did." Shivers shook his head. "Nah." He said. "He'll never find out."

* * *

Tbc! :D what shall Ava and Sanjay do while their out? Will Sanjay ever find out what Shivers and Vinnie did? Find out! :D


	5. Chapter 5

We are back? What shall happen? find out right now! :D

* * *

"I Don't like smooties." "Well what flavor do you like?" "Blood." "Cherry it is then."

Ava and Sanjay were at the pet smoothie place, which of course, Sanjay hated. 'Does he hate everything?' Ava asked herself in her mind. 'He is such a rebel!... but he's a cute rebel. Why am I thinking this?'

"Hey Sanjay." Sanjay stared away from her. "Hmm?" "What do you want for your birthday?" "Sanjay shrugged. "I Don't realy care what I get. As long as it has nothing to do with Shivers. Speaking of Shivers, he better not be in my room." Ava smiled. "I'm sure he's not."

"I'm in your room! I'm in your room!" Shivers ran around Sanjay's room spitting on the floor every few minutes. Russell came in and grabbed him. "Will you start putting up decorations already?" He yelled. Shivers rolled his eyes. "Fine." He groaned, and walked off.

"He is going to love this." Penny said, putting baloons on Sanjay's chair. Sunil scoffed. "No offence Penny, but I doubt it. He doesn't love anything." "That's not true." Zoe said. "He likes um... uh... well for starters he... uh... um... yeah I've got nothing." "But I'm sure he'll cheer up when we're done." Gail said.

"Daddy." Sepper came in the room. Sunil smiled. "Yes Sepper?" Sepper held up an arrow stained with blood. Sunil and Pepper's eyes widened. "What's this?" "Sepper Lewis Nevla! Put that down right now!" Pepper quickly took it away awnd placed it on the counter. She gently picked up Sepper. "RAJESH ARNOLD AND CARRIE ATHENA, GET YOUR LITTLE BEHINDS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sunil shouted.

Raja and Carrie slowly came in the room. "We told you two to watch Sepper!" Pepper snapped. Raja gently kicked Carrie. "I Told you they'd find out." "Shut up." "Enough." The kids quickly stopped. Sunil sighed and shook his head. "Just please don't get into any trouble." Raja and Carrie smiled. "We won't." They said and ran off.

Sepper began to cry. Pepper Gently bounced him. "Aw, don't cry baby." She coaxed. "Don't cry." Chase smiled. "I Wanna hold him!" He cheered. Pepper nodded and gently gave Sepper to Chase. Sepper still cried. "Hey buddy, how are you..." Suddenly, Sepper barfed all over Chase. Everything was scilent.

Chase's eye twitched. Raja snickered. Everything still was scilent. Esteban finally broke it. "Ok," He said. "I'm gonna go buy presents." "Me too." Shahrukh said. "Me three." Digby said. "Me four." Steve said. The four boys walked off.

"Well," Zoe said to Chase. "Let's try and clean..." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHH!" Chase began to scream at the top of his lungs. Sepper began to cry again. Chase quickly gave him to Princess and he ran off to the bathroom. "EW!" He screamed. "EW EW EW!"

Raja bursted up laughing.

"Sir, we do not have that. There is no birthday smoothies today." "By god woman just make one!" "Sir I wll kick you out." "Lady, I will rape your mom." "SECURITY!" Two toough looking dogs picked Sanjay and Ava up and threw them outside.

Ava sighed sadly. "Sorry Sanjay." He said. Sanjay ignored her and wiped the dirt off of him. 'He's probley mad right now.' She thought. 'I Should take him to the store... or maybe...' "Sanjay?" Sanjay rolled his eyes. "What?" Ava smiled. "Where do you want to go now?" Sanjay blinked. He beGan to think. "The aqaquarium." Ava smiled. "The aquarium it is."

"Dear Sanjay." Shivers write. "You are an asshole, with a capital A." "Shivers!" Shivers quickly turned around to see his crush, Scout Kerry.

Shivers smiled. "Hey." He said. Scout snatched the note from his paws and shredded it apart. "hey!" "Do you wanna die?" She asked. "No." Shivers said. "Then I suggest you don't make him angrier than he is now." "But he's mean to me!" "And so am I." "But I don't like him"

"I don't either."

"But he's a big, stupid mistake."

"No, 20 years ago, your mother gave birth to the worlds biggest mistake."

Shivers had his mouth droped open. "Now get to work." She walked off.

Shivers just stood there. He was very scilent. "F***!" He screamed.

* * *

Tbc! what shall happen next? tbc! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Some more sanjay birthday! :D enjoy! Derp derp. ;D

* * *

"Wow." Ava said gently as she looked at the aqarium that surrounded them. "This is beautiful." Sanjay nodded. "I Come here when I'm looking for peace." Ava stared at him in shock. He wanted peace? Him?! "Yes." Sanjay said. "Even a vicious phyco like me wants peace." Ava gently scooted next to him. "You're not a phyco." The black weasel slightly laughed at the blue mongoos's comment. "I Would love to believe you if I could." He slightly laughed. "But..." He looked away and cluched his fist. "I Couldn't belive any bit of that, even if I wanted to." "You could." Ava said, smiling. "Lots of people think you do nothing but kill and destroy and hate, but I know you have a sweet side."

Sanjay chuckled a bit and smiled at her sadly. "I Use to." He murrmed quietly. Ava smiled and held his paw. They both blushed. "I know you still do." She said. "I Mean, you protect me, you stand up for me and Shivers, you stop Shivers from doing crazy things, you're nice to Buttercream every once in a while, you can be lovable, you can do whats right, you..." Sanjay slicned her by putting his paw up. "Enough." He said. "I'm afraid I cannot believe all that, no matter how it makes me happy... if I could ever be happy again." "You can." She said. "You just need to warm up to people." "But all I do is push them away." Sanjay whispered. Ava held his paw tightly, and Sanjay held hers tightly as well. "You don't push me away." She whispered. Sanjay smiled. "It's because you're my best friend."

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Shivers shouted in the phone. He was fighting with Digby about what presants to get Sanjay. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE LIKES!" Shivers shouted. "HE HATES ME! HE DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! ... YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU!" He hung up.

"So what does he want?" Pepper asked. "I Dunno." Shivers said. "Mom." Raja said. "Can I make Sepper throw up on Chase again?" "No." "Dang." He walked away. "Ok," Shivers said. "Right now, I have to do something." He walked away to Sanjay's room. "No." Scout said, pushing him away. shShivers groaned. "Hey Sunil." Penny said. "I Wonder how Sanjay is doing."

The black weasel held her tight. So very tight. Like he wouldn't ever let her go. She held onto him and they cuddles together. Sanjay gently petted Ava's head and rocked her in his arms. They were the only ones in the aquarium now. It casted a romantic blue shine in the room. They heard a few dolphin calls and whale songs. It was peaceful.

Ava rested her head on Sanjay's chest and he sighed gently. He had never felt so relaxed nor happy in his wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss her. He was in love... and he knew it.

"Hey!"

The two looked up to see some janitor glaring at them. "Get outta here you rats!"Sanjay snarled and carried Ava in his arms and ran off. The janitor tried to hit then with a mop. Sanjay crawled in a small space that only he and Ava could fit in. He gently placed her down and zoomed out. The janitor began to chase him. Sanjay dodged every time the man tried to hit him with a broom. Sanjay quickly climbed the wall and gently pounced on the man and pinned him down. He smirked and put his index finger where it nearly paralized the man.

He jumped off of him and walked away. Ava followd him. "Like I said," She said. "You can be really sweet." Sanjay and her laughed.

"And there we go." Everyone had just finished putting up decorations and putting presents in a hiding spot. Agnus clapped her hands. "Oh, Sunil," She said. "Your friend will love this." Sunil snorted and crossed his arms. "He's not my friend." He mummbled. "He's my friend." Shivers said. "... Kind of... not reallly... ok I admit it he hates me." Anyway," Shahrukh said, changing the subject. "Let's call Ava and see if she..." "AVA?!" Sunil shouted. "SHE'S ALONE WITH THAT VICOUS MONSTER?!" "He doesn't hurt her." Shivers whimpered. "I STILL DON'T TRUST HIM! I AM CALLING HER RIGHT FREAKIN NOW!"

Ava held Sanjay's paw as they walked down the sidewalk. Sanjay smirked at her. "So," he said. "You ticklish." Ava shook her head. "No." She warned him. "No!" "Cause I believe that the tickle monster wants to pay you a visit." He began to tickle her. "NO!" Ava squeled. "STOP IT! HAHAHA! ST-STOOOOOP! SANJAY STOP IIIIIIIIIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanjay smirked. "Say that I'm awesome." He said. "OK!" She giggled. "SANJAY IS AWESOME!" Sanjay smirked and stopped. Ava tried to catch her breath. "Oh." She sighed.

Sanjay laughed. Ava smiled and shook her head. They stared at each other. Both hypnotized into each others eyes. Sanjay put his arms around her waist while Ava put her arms around his neck. Their faces were both close to one another. They came closer, and closer and...

"I'm cat meow, check meowt!" Ava blushed. Her phone was ringing. She giggled and answered it. "Hello?" "AVA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SANJAY!?" "Sunil." Ava snapped. "Calm down." "NO AVA!" Sunil screamed. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU AND SANJAY GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT FREAKIN NOW! WE HAVE HIS DAMN PRESENTS AND WE HAVE THE DECORATIONS SO GET THE HELL TO THE HOUSE! GOOD FREAKIN BYE!" He hung up. Ava growled at the phone. "jerk." She mummbled.

* * *

What wil happen when they get home? How will Sunil handle it? Will Sanjay ever find out what Shivers and Vinnie did? Find out in the next chapter!

oh, and btw, nice time to ruin their momment. :|


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ava and Sanjay held paws as they walked towards the house. Ava smiled. "Sanjay." She said. "Yeah?" "W... what did you wish for... when you blew out the candles at the pizza place?" Sanjay blushed. There was a long momment of scilence. After a while, he chuckled slightly. "It's crazy." He whispered. "Anyways," He said, suddenly sounding very firm and solemn. "Let's go inside."

so they did. And...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and threw confetti in the air. Wiggles blew one of those party whistles. Sanjay stood still. His face slightly in shock. Shivers suddenly went down on his knees and hugged Sanjay's legs. Sanjay didn't even look at him the whole time. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shivers cried. "IT WAS AVA'S IDEA TO INVITE EVRYONE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY MAMA!" Sanjay ignored him. He just kept staring at everyone. Everything was scilent. Suddenly, he gently patted Shivers' head, gently got him off of him, and walked over to the table where there was cake. Shivers stared in shock, and so did everyone else. Sanjay smiled. "Thank you everyone." He said gently.

Everyone cheered. "YAY!" "BOO!" Sunil shouted. "Shut up." Pepper told him.

After a few minutes, everyone began to eat cake. "So tell me Ava darling," Gail said. "How did you do it?" Ava blinked. "Huh?" "How did you get Sanjay to not... freak out." Shivers said. Ava blushed and shrugged. "Who knows." She mummbled. Sunil got a chair and put it between Ava and Sanjay. Sanjay glared at him. Sunil glared back. "Stay away from my sister." He said. Ava shoved him down and sat next to Sanjay. They both blushed and held paws.

Suddenly, Sanjay leaned forward and kissed Ava on the cheek. She blushed completely. Everyone was scilent. "Awww." They all said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Sunil tried to pounce on Sanjay, but Russel and Shahrukh held him back as he kicked and punched.

Ava ignored her brother and rested her head on Sanjay's chest. He held her tight. "My birthday wish came true." He whispered in her ear. They both blushed even more.

Shivers smiled. "I Bet 10 buck that they'll have sex in a week." "SHIVERS!" "Sorry."

Sanjay suddenly Got up. He staring at his room. He slowly began to walk towards it. Vinnie whimpered. "He's going to find out." He whispered. Shivers chuckled. "Nonsense." He said. "Sanjay is not going to findout. He's too dumb and mean to find anything out. If I know Sanjay, which I do, I know that he will neverfind out." As Shivers was saying this, twi ginormous black demonic claws towered over Shivers and Vinnie. They snatched them and brought them into Sanjay's room.

They saw Sanjay, except his eyes were blood red, his claws extreamly sharp, and his ffangs were deadly. Black fog and masses crowded around them. "**VINNIE!** SHIVERS!" Sanjay screamed in that bloodcurling demonic voice he uses when he's angry. "WHY ON HELL OR EARTH DID YOU SCOOT YOUR ASSES ALL OVER MY ROOM!?" Shiers and vVinnie looked at each other and whimpered. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**  
**

Shivers and Vinnie quickly got out of Sanjay's grip and ran off screaming, as Sanjay chased them.

Ava shook her head. "Boys." She said. Scout smiled. "Tell me about it."

THE end

* * *

How did you like the story? What was your favorite part? Who shoushould be Sanjay and Ava's kids if they ever have kids.? I'm going to have a contest to see who can be their kids. You can participate if you want.

Well, bye! Hope you enjoyed. :)

And yes, Shivers, Vinnie, you should have known Sanjay would find out. ;D


End file.
